1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There has been widely known a projector including a cooling unit configured to circulate the air to cool an internal mechanism (see, for example, JP-A-2005-31106). In the projector in the past, it is possible to cool, with the cooling unit, the internal structure (e.g., a power supply unit and an optical engine unit) of the projector.
However, the widely-known projector in the past is a general projector that uses electric power from a battery, a socket, or the like. Naturally, there are known the configuration and the arrangement of the cooling unit corresponding to the projector. Therefore, concerning a projector that uses electric power supplied from a bulb socket, i.e., a projector connected to the bulb socket and used, the projector including the cooling unit and the configuration and the arrangement of the cooling unit are not known. Concerning the projector connected to the bulb socket and used, a reduction in size of the projector is strongly demanded because of characteristics thereof. Therefore, it is difficult to directly use the configuration and the arrangement of the cooling unit known in the past.